


If P, then Q.

by glamorous_gossip



Category: superband - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M, 抱歉除了梁金其他列名角色戲份都不多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous_gossip/pseuds/glamorous_gossip
Summary: 首發：2019.12.28あの日あの時あの場所で君に会えなかったら啊，不過並沒有寫到梁金相識的畫面
Relationships: Kim Hajin/Yang Jiwan (Superband), 金河鎮/梁智完





	1. Chapter 1

「大家好～」  
「今天也請多指教～」

由Super Band六支最終隊伍舉辦的巡迴演唱會，正如火如荼進行中。搭乘巴士到達場地的樂手們，紛紛先卸下隨身行李和樂器，到休息區等候工作人員指示，再依序上台測試器材。

「大家早安～～～」

伴隨著明朗的招呼，I'll 精神奕奕走了進來，後面跟著雙眼無神的洪振豪，仔細一看兩人還十指交握。

「……大家早。」

洪振豪與其說跟I'll牽著手，不如說被I'll牽著走，除了慣性照顧他的大提琴，其他時候都要弟弟下達指示才會動作，儼然一具機器人王子。第一天來試鏡的時候還被製作組拿他的高規格優雅大做文章，怎麼就成了這副模樣？周遭人們議論紛紛，Hoppipolla的老么金永所老氣橫秋地說，還不是I'll哥對振豪哥太好，都把他寵成廢人了。

「振豪哥很辛苦，能讓他休息的時候我想盡量不要吵他。」把洪振豪導引到位子上坐好，I'll轉頭給金永所一個滿懷慈愛的眼神。  
「大家早！」  
「大家早～」

金永所還沒回嘴，門口那邊又進來兩個牽手的，卻是Purple Rain梁智完拉著鄭光現，一矮一高、一前一後，一個軟綿一個高昂，朝屋內的夥伴們打招呼。

「咦，河鎮哥怎麼沒一起來？」看慣了老搭檔同進同出，梁智完牽著鄭光現的畫面讓人有些不適應。  
「他去放樂器，順便整理行李。」梁智完調整了下招牌漁夫帽，「沒把每樣東西都對齊，他心裡就不舒服。」  
「我是看你東西亂放，順手整理一下，免得被當垃圾丟了。」後面金河鎮慢吞吞晃了進來，回擊正在詆毀自己的搭檔：「你們見過他的房間嗎？大家心目中那什麼『完美的智完哥』會馬上破滅喔。」  
「喔智完哥的房間是真的有點……、」興沖沖加入話題的鄭光現，被梁智完直接摀住嘴。  
「智完哥跟河鎮哥感情真的很好耶！」金永所笑了起來，「你們認識好久了對吧？」  
「比你還小的時候就認識囉。」梁智完牽起金永所同樣彈吉他的雙手。  
「剛認識的時候都沒看過你們兩個跟彼此說話，還以為你們感情不好。」  
「有嗎？」梁智完看向金河鎮，後者歪頭攤手表示不知道。  
「有啊，你們都這樣點頭搖頭比手勢，不說話的。」I'll說，洪振豪在一旁點頭附和。  
「他們那是默契好到不用對話囉。」洪Isaac從後面搭上弟弟的肩膀，「你們國中的時候也像振豪跟雅日那樣，手牽手一起上學嗎？」  
「哥幹嘛這樣……」梁智完放開金永所，改抓住哥哥的手臂，一臉無奈：「我們國中不同學校，沒有一起上學這回事啦。」  
「對啊，是到了高中，我才像個動物保育員一樣，牽著一隻睡眼惺忪的熊，不過不是上學而是放學。」  
「我才不是熊……」梁智完用惺忪的睡眼，朝金河鎮發射電力不足的鐳射光。  
「所以是你牽著智完放學嗎？」不知何時時候到場的Kevin Oh饒富興味地走來，「你們那時候一定很可愛。」  
「Kevin哥你不懂，如果有人牽著一隻熊下課，就會成為被集體霸凌的對象。」  
「明知會被霸凌，你還是牽著智完，表示你們感情真的很好啊。」  
「對不起哥我只覺得你們好可愛XDDDDD」  
「什麼東西可愛？誰可愛？我們要開始排練了嗎？」  
「Cute guy你最可愛了。我看時間也差不多啦，大家暖暖手，不要顧著聊天著涼了啊。」  
「是的哥！」

閒話在Kevin Oh魄力發言中告一段落，洪Isaac仍舊搭著梁智完的肩膀，順手戳了戳弟弟消瘦的臉頰；梁智完不以為意，拖著還掛在自己背後的哥哥，一起往舞台走去。

xxxx

演出很精彩──或許會場某處還有空位，那又如何？他們在台上充分揮灑自我，將最好的一面，最好的演出，最好的表情奉獻給觀眾。  
開場的Adventure of a Life Time是樂手們交流的時刻。知道梁智完這個外冷內熱的哥哥／弟弟不會因為小事動怒，身邊的人有些搞笑地擺出眾星拱月的姿勢，而他也真的端著妝容精緻的冷臉，端過短短的電吉他solo沒有笑場，一如每次在攝影棚內的表演。  
至於話少到有人甚至不記得他聲音的金河鎮，或許是被鯊魚群包圍的小可愛形象深入人心，演奏Royals時被MONE整團在舞台上重點「照顧」，不管之前有沒有一起演出過，總之都要特別過來撩他一下。倍感壓力的金河鎮向舞台另一端的洪Isaac投以求救的眼神，卻發現這位兀自散發聖光的哥哥居然露出吃瓜的微笑，知道自己只能任憑這群人來瘋調戲了。

xxxx

結束了這天的演出，一行人收拾好行李，準備搭節目方準備的遊覽車，發車時間還沒到，大夥三三兩兩聚在一起聊天。洪Isaac看著大包小包的梁智完在行李架前面格鬥半天，最後被金河鎮一把搶過去幾秒鐘搞定，不禁笑了。

「你們真的牽手一起上學嗎？」

再次挑起沒營養話題的，依舊是外型純良的聖光洪。  
金河鎮抓抓頭，梁智完摸摸下巴，兩人對看一眼。

xxxx

「喂河鎮，那傢伙又來了。」  
「拜託饒了我……」  
「你真受歡迎啊哈哈哈XD」同學咬著麵包晃進又晃出，丟下的消息讓金河鎮彈貝斯的手一滑，轟隆隆的低音嘩啦啦錯了一整排。  
「到底想怎麼樣啊他？」一旁的安美妍跟著停下演奏，「這是第幾天了？」  
「誰知道，真的很煩啊。先不管他，我覺得下次要用的曲子……」

xxxx

「所以你們下次表演要用什麼曲子？」  
「……」

結束團練走出學校，金河鎮馬上看到實在很不想看到的那個人，據說是對自己的貝斯演奏一見鍾情，想一起做音樂。一般來說玩音樂的聽到這種話都會很開心，但這位同年齡的吉他手實在是有點……

「真的不一起嗎？我覺得不管什麼風格，我們一起都可以做得很棒啊。有你跟安美妍，加上我，可以做很強烈的東西，你不是喜歡風格強烈的嗎？俊亨的高音很棒，完全不會被樂器壓過去的。唉？你該不會在擔心鼓吧？勝裴只是長得老實，可不要瞧不起他的爆發力啊。」  
「……」

這人實在是太積極而且太吵了啊！金河鎮加快腳步，但後面的傢伙亦步亦趨緊追不捨，如果背上揹的不是寶貝的樂器，沈默不語的貝斯手真的很想卸下負重拔腿就跑。

「真的不考慮一下嗎？我是○○中學的……」  
「吉他手梁智完，我知道。」  
「你知道？！」  
「……你已經說過有一百次了。」  
「那你記得？！」  
「……」我真的一點都不想記得，金河鎮翻了個白眼表示他的無奈，「是。」  
「拜託你考慮一下吧！我覺得我們在一起會很棒！如果擔心實力的話可以看看我們團的演出！」

我早就看過了──這話金河鎮打死都不會說出來。

xxxx

「喂，你早就看過我們團表演了對吧？」  
「……」

當金媽媽說著「你洗澡的時候手機響個不停」然後把電話塞過來，金河鎮想也沒想就接起來，結果有點熟悉的嗓音沒頭沒腦就說了這句。

「看過你怎麼不早說！我們不錯吧？我的吉他跟你的貝斯挺搭的不是嗎？跟我們一起做音樂啦好不好！」

金河鎮想也沒想就把電話掛了。  
幾秒鐘之後電話又響了起來，他再次掛斷，又響，又掛，然後再響，他再掛，最後索性把手機電源關了。

xxxx

第二天結束團練，金河鎮毫不意外又看到穿著其他學校制服的梁智完站在校門口，拿著冰棒朝自己揮手。

「你到底想怎樣？」  
「想和你一起做音樂啊。」  
「……你怎麼有我電話？」  
「隔壁社區樂器行的練團室你們不是常去嗎，我問那邊的人的。」  
「……你怎麼知道我們常去？」  
「我們第一次見面的那次，帶我去看你們練習的大哥告訴我的。」梁智完一副聽不出對方正在興師問罪的平淡語氣，「要吃冰棒嗎？還是你不喜歡甜的？」  
「……」

天氣熱，不吃白不吃，自己也不討厭甜食，金河鎮順手接過就吃了起來，也沒說聲謝謝。梁智完看起來並不介意，等金河鎮吃完轉過頭瞪他的時候，從口袋裡摸出什麼東西遞過去。

「這什麼？」  
「覺得好像滿適合你的就買了，不喜歡的話還我啊，我要用。」

金河鎮打開小小的紙包一看，是幾片比較大的三角形pick，有些還是歐美和日本樂手的同款。

「你不是吉他手，用這個不嫌大嗎？」  
「本來就是要買給你的啊。」  
「……所以到底是誰給你我的電話？」

所謂拿人手短、吃人嘴軟，金河鎮這是拿也拿了、吃也吃了，只好把語氣放溫和些。梁智完聳肩，報上附近另一個樂團的樂手姓名。

「也太不夠朋友了吧居然出賣人家個資……」  
「不要怪他啦，他大概也是不得已。」  
「不得已？」  
「因為我很煩人，哈哈哈哈。」

金河鎮看了一眼這個很有自知之明的跟蹤狂，忽然覺得把自己電話給出去的那個人，可能真的有點可憐。

xxxx

金河鎮確實看過這位跟蹤狂的舞台表演──除了安美妍後來在電視節目提過，主唱朴俊亨大熱天穿著天鵝絨夾克演唱的舞台之外，兩個樂團還在一些地區性比賽或表演場合打過照面。  
畢竟附近玩樂團的就這些人，就算沒人介紹，只要繼續玩團，大家遲早會在什麼地方碰上。

（如果第一次見面是在哪裡偶遇，對這傢伙的印象應該會比現在好一點吧……）

金河鎮暫停電腦上找到的表演影片，看了一眼手機之後拒接，等對方又打來三、四次才接起來。

「你怎麼一直掛我電話！」  
「你怎麼還一直打來，」對方的理直氣壯讓金河鎮好氣又好笑，「我都掛你那麼多次電話了。」  
「因為想跟你一起做音樂啊，被掛電話又不是什麼大事。」電話那頭的少年嗓音自顧自說著，「我真的很想組成最強的樂團，如果你跟安美妍能加入，至少我們在這一帶是無人能敵的。」  
「你就這樣每天打給我跟美妍啊？」  
「我只有打給你，畢竟每天騷擾人家不太好。」  
「每天騷擾我就可以嗎？！」  
「那是因為你一直不答應啊！」  
「誰規定我一定得答應啊……而且美妍也沒有答應吧？」  
「人家至少說了會考慮看看！」  
「那好，我會考慮看看，你不要再打來了。」  
「不行！我真的很想要你，我會一直打到你答應為止！」  
「……」

金河鎮心想，我上輩子是造了什麼孽……。

xxxx

這時大家正在高速公路休息站的咖啡廳，洪Isaac笑倒在椅子上，而且為了顧慮四周在休息的其他旅客，可是拼命壓低了聲音。話題人物金河鎮則是指著吉他手說：「他真的有病」。

「河鎮是那時我遇到最好的貝斯，我只能這樣。」  
「只能不擇手段？」

洪Isaac邊問邊抹笑出淚水的眼角，梁智完聳肩攤手，居然也不否認，金河鎮用一種「你看你看他就是有病」的眼神向哥哥們控訴。

「這時我是不是該問『那你最後怎麼又答應他了』？」

笑得比較優雅含蓄的Kevin Oh故意哪壺不開提哪壺。

xxxx

梁智完這人其實有點笨拙。看他光鮮亮麗的外表，沒有人會連想到笨拙兩個字，但梁智完的笨拙並不這麼直接──這麼說吧，他笨拙在不懂得權衡。只做一件事情沒問題，比方他就是要打扮成他想打扮的樣子，別人怎麼想一點都不重要，可是當想做的兩件事互相衝突的時候，他的笨拙就顯現出來了。  
比方14歲的他想要說服金河鎮一起玩音樂，但說服的手法著實嚇人，目的跟手段完全背道而馳。笨拙如梁智完，實在想不出來其他的方法能打動心目中的完美貝斯手，只能日復一日放學去堵金河鎮、打電話給金河鎮，絲毫不管換成一般人遇到這樣的追求者，可能已經報警處理了。  
投一球對方不接，那就投第二球，不行就換個方式繼續投，梁智完就這樣繼續著沒有人接球也沒人把球丟回來的遊戲……好吧，如果是吐嘈的話，對方倒是回應了不少。某日放學他們重複著「你到底想幹嘛」、「我要跟你一起做音樂」這段對話，彷彿已成了相聲經典段子，梁智完想都不用想就知道金河鎮會回什麼。

「不然至少合奏一次看看？不然怎麼知道你不喜歡，說不定我們很合拍啊，我是覺得我們很合，一定能做出很棒的東西！」

死纏爛打這麼久，梁智完覺得自己雖然沒得到金河鎮的一聲YES，但至少也沒被賞一個NO（或者被賞一發拳頭），那就不是完全沒希望，於是拼命想新花樣試圖說服他。

「好吧。」  
「不然至少……咦？」梁智完當場愣住，「你說什麼？」  
「我說好。」  
「好？」

練習多時的段子突然插進即興發揮，梁智完忽然一臉呆滯不知道怎麼回應，這下貝斯手不高興了，眉頭一皺轉身就要離開。

「欸你去哪裡？！」  
「不要的話我就回家了。」  
「要，當然要！當然好！不許你反悔！君子一言既出駟馬難追，從今以後你就是我的貝斯手了！」

梁智完大夢初醒地追上去，一把拉住好不容易追到的金河鎮，繼續滔滔不絕訴說他宏大的音樂夢。


	2. Chapter 2

「那天我拉他去我們練團的地方，一起彈了好幾首我們都喜歡的曲子，因為聊得特別開心，回家都好晚了。」  
「然後河鎮就答應跟你們一起了？」  
「……沒有。」  
「沒有？」  
「他沒有，」梁智完恨恨地瞅了一眼旁邊雲淡風輕的金河鎮，「第二天我興沖沖跑去找他，這人居然回我說『我只是答應合奏一次看看，沒有說要一起』……」  
「我真的沒說，是這人自己擴大解釋。」金河鎮聳聳肩，洪Isaac再次笑得要從椅子上跌下來。  
「然後呢？智完你怎麼辦啊？」  
「還能怎麼辦，繼續追啊……」梁智完滿臉委屈，「有一次這人忽然說『你至少表現一下誠意』，我說我這麼努力了你還想怎麼樣啊，然後他說『那是你一廂情願，要說服我的話當然要聽聽我想做什麼啊』……」  
  
旁邊Kevin Oh噗嗤一聲笑出來，「You have to admit he's right.」

「對啦我知道是我太咄咄逼人，所以我就問他，那他到底想怎麼樣嘛。」  
「你真的好凶啊哈哈哈哈哈哈」  
「結果這人說，求人的人當然要自己想啊，還要我給你提示喔。」  
「哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈XDDDDD」  
「那天他氣得滿臉通紅，連一句罵人的話也憋不出來，吉他一揹就走了。」金河鎮好整以暇喝他的咖啡，「結果第二天還是一樣站在校門口，都變成我們學校傳說了。」  
「你就沒想過要放棄嗎？河鎮這樣對你其實還滿惡劣的耶？」  
「哥，我才是跟跟蹤狂的受害者好嗎。」  
「可是我真的真的很想要他的貝斯啊，」用吸管喝草莓奶昔的吉他手倒是一點都不猶豫，「放棄真的太可惜了。」

弟弟的眼神如此真摯，原本都笑著看好戲的哥哥們突然安靜下來。

「哥哥們在聊什麼？」注意到這邊群聚的年長組，I'll好奇地跑過來，身後跟著散發貴族光芒的洪振豪。  
「在聊智完怎麼追到河鎮的哈哈哈。」  
「不對他真的有追到嗎，我聽這麼久沒聽到河鎮說過一次YES啊？」  
「所以智完你到現在還是待定嗎？」  
「I'll你看，這些哥哥欺負我。」  
「什麼什麼怎麼回事智完哥乖不哭我們吃點東西吧吃點東西就沒事了喔？！」  
「要吃什麼我去買吧？」剛坐下的大提琴王子又要站起來，被貝斯手阻止。  
「我去就好，哥也喝美式嗎？I'll有特別想吃什麼嗎？」  
「啊我什麼都可以，謝謝河鎮哥！」  
「真是……」洪振豪苦笑看著自家主唱，就這麼坦蕩蕩讓人請客啊？於是沒去管I'll把梁智完圈在了懷裡，而是從口袋掏出信用卡遞給金河鎮，「請幫我點熱的卡布奇諾。」

金河鎮接過信用卡，順手把梁智完空掉的草莓奶昔杯子抽走，全場除了沒了奶昔的那位，其他人都笑起來。梁智完左看右看大家都取笑他，嘟嚷著快上車了他要去放菸，一轉眼就沒了人影。

xxxx

死纏爛打快一個月，金河鎮終於開了金口，但這回答既不是YES也不是NO，他說：「美妍答應的話我就答應」。

「根本就不是個確切的回答啊……」梁智完一臉悲悽地看著安美妍。  
「如果你是想藉此給我壓力，很抱歉用錯方法囉。」安美妍接過梁智完遞給他的可樂，「金河鎮答不答應，不關我的事。」  
「可是你答不答應，就是你的事情了吧？真的不考慮跟我們一起嗎？」  
「如果我答應呢？」  
「當然開心，我們兩個一起，可以挑戰很多有趣的曲子。」  
「那如果我不答應，你會放棄金河鎮嗎？」  
「不會。」梁智完鼓起圓圓的臉頰，搖搖頭。  
「那就好啦，」國中年紀的女孩笑得爽朗，「我答不答應，跟他答不答應沒有什麼關係嘛。」

xxxx

「其實這是一道邏輯題目，」金河鎮解釋：「『美妍答應我就答應』這句話，如果把『美妍答應』叫做P、『我答應』叫做Q，根據邏輯，這句話可以簡化成『P則Q』。」  
「……我聽不懂？」I'll想了一下，「所以如果『美妍答應』不成立，『河鎮答應』就不成立的意思嗎？」  
「不對喔，」柏克萊出身的洪Isaac接過邏輯課講師的教鞭，「由『P則Q』可以推論出的結果是『非Q則非P』，也就是『河鎮不答應的話，美妍也不答應』。」  
「……？我還是不懂……？」  
「『P則Q』可以推論出『非Q則非P』，但不能推論出『非P則非Q』。『非P的時候不一定非Q』，也就是說……」  
「『非P』是『美研不答應』、『非Q』是『河鎮不答應』……所以『美妍不答應的時候，河鎮不一定不答應』……？」  
「答對囉，恭喜你拿到基本邏輯分數。」洪Isaac點頭，洪振豪優雅地拍拍手。  
「這樣說的話，關鍵不是美妍而是河鎮哥嗎？！」恍然大悟的I'll忽然覺得當時只是國中生的金河鎮好可怕。  
「我是不知道當時他們實際上怎麼想的，如果單就剛剛的邏輯題目，是這樣沒錯。」  
「那河鎮哥說如果美妍姐答應他就答應，不就是故意要讓智完哥覺得關鍵在美妍姐身上？！」  
「沒騙人，邏輯是對的啊。」金河鎮一臉事不關己。  
「就算美妍姐不答應，河鎮哥也可能答應的話，智完哥當初是在苦惱什麼啊？！」   
「你確定他有想那麼多嗎？」Kevin Oh笑了，「智完的眼裡應該只有怎麼勸說河鎮跟美妍，沒去認真想邏輯學吧。」  
「反正他最後說動了美妍，我也一起加入AXIZ，這不就得了嗎。」  
「所以河鎮哥你其實一開始就沒想過要拒絕嗎……？」  
「相反吧，我聽起來像是有考慮過要答應嗎？」  
「可是你沒有說過NO不是嗎……？」  
「可是我也沒有說過YES啊。」  
「好可怕……河鎮哥好可怕……國中生心機就這麼重……」  
「你現在才知道，我很辛苦的，跟心機鬼相處這麼久。」

梁智完帶著滿身菸味回來，一臉無奈。高大的I'll一把圈住梁智完，幫他捏捏肩膀表示心疼。

「你不要靠近I'll，人家還要唱歌，受不了你的菸味。」  
「你是沒把Isaac哥跟Kevin哥放在眼裡啊？」梁智完嘴上說著，一邊卻輕輕撥開弟弟的手，稍微坐得遠一些，「剛剛聊那麼久，怎麼沒聽到你抱怨菸味。」  
「對不起啊振豪哥，這人就是這麼沒禮貌，老菸槍還愛去煩要保護喉嚨的主唱們。」  
「喂金河鎮，你夠了喔。」  
「你們真的很可愛呢，跟我們家的弟弟們完全不同類型的可愛。」洪振豪笑起來，招手讓雅日到自己身邊，I'll直接握住大哥的手，把他從椅子上拉起來。  
「我覺得振豪哥你們才可愛啊。」  
「真的，你們才可愛呢。」  
「不然你們兩個也牽手吧，」洪Isaac在Kevin Oh示意下起身，「回味一下高中生活。」  
「我會幫你們拍照。」Kevin Oh說完真的掏出手機，不過沒有要拍照的意思，而是簡單回復了李鍾勳的訊息。  
「別聽金河鎮在那邊扯淡，那都在逗永所啦。」梁智完順手把桌上剩下的杯子都丟進垃圾桶，「我們從來沒牽過手，不像雅日跟振豪哥。」  
「要在哥哥們見證之下牽你一次嗎？」金河鎮煞有其事伸出手。  
「快點走了啦，」梁智完大翻白眼，「不然我就要在哥哥們見證之下毆打你了。」  
「河鎮哥被甩了呢，」走在前面的I'll笑著，「中學時代欺負人的下場。」  
「重申一次，我才是跟蹤狂的被害者。」  
「快點啦～～～」  
「等一下，紙杯掉了……」

金河鎮蹲下來撿被風吹到地上的紙屑，梁智完走過來，朝他伸出手。金河鎮讓梁智完把他拉起來，用自己的肩膀去碰對方的肩膀，梁智完朝他肩膀就是一拳。

「遊覽車要開了啦。」  
「那就真的得走路回首爾了。」  
「喂，再摸就真的丟下你們兩個了啊！」

洪Isaac嘹亮的嗓音傳來，兩人小跑步往遊覽車的方向去了。

-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. B站彈幕有人說梁智完像金魚草。  
> 2\. 聽說梁智完（國中）每天打電話騷擾金河鎮（國中）的TMI之後，朋友做了智完金魚草的圖給我。
> 
> 然後就有了這篇文。
> 
> 我的邏輯學到底有沒有還給老師，應該沒有吧……。  
> 其實誰加入根本不影響另一個人加入與否，兩件事情沒有因果關係啊。  
> 金河鎮這個心機鬼。
> 
> （完）  
> （各種意義上都完了）
> 
> 對了既然寫的是國高中時期，至少要來個比較接近那時候的梁金，大家感受一下包子時期的智完，跟基本沒變但稍微中二一點的河鎮：P
> 
> 【新光考古中字】120406 TBS K-POP Channel - AXIZ Cut  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av81901530
> 
> 個人非常非常非常非常（*N）喜歡上面這個，大家好小好可愛好呆（喂）
> 
> 【SuperBand】梁智完, 金河鎮 AXIZ時期 TOPBAND 第1季 cut  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av61206989/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.3
> 
> 【SuperBand】梁智完金河鎮AXIZ 時期《抱緊我》打歌舞台合集  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV14t411A79t/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.1
> 
> 很可惜AXIZ沒能紅起來，他們真的很不錯……OAQ


End file.
